


Blue Lovers

by Kaggath



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, I like writing about these two, I wish Eleena was given more character development, SWTOR, Sith, The old Republic - Freeform, Twi'lek, or...you know...any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14629937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaggath/pseuds/Kaggath
Summary: Deception in combat has many forms





	Blue Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by art: Blue Lovers, 1914-Marc Chagall

Their tempo was one unheard. Sweat replaced the sparkling glitter of rare and precious jewels. Billowing, ornate clothes were cast aside in exchange for those that could not be grappled or caught. Combat was their dance.

While the social elite of the Sith attended their very important parties, Malgus and Eleena trained. For all Eleena knew, Malgus was unaware of the event. He had no care for parties or politics. He circled, and she followed, two tidally locked planets always facing together. She couldn’t hide the quirk of a grin imagining him stuffed into some opulent ensemble. 

He lunged and she responded and their dance continued. Malgus held back in the way that he would not permanently harm her, but that said nothing of the speed or intensity of their training. There was no “tapping out” of a hold; she escaped or she failed. In her own way, though, she developed a kind of cunning he could not expect.

Tracking his trajectory, Eleena predicted his attack. With this one, she was to be spun to face outward, one arm pinned. The point of the exercise was to use the inertia of the attack and free herself with her other arm before it, too, was pinned. Feigning a miscalculation she was caught. 

Looking up at Malgus, Eleena caught him off guard with a wink and a kiss on the cheek. The non sequitur of combat and affection confused him just enough for his grip to slip, and Eleena slithered out, sauntering away. She didn’t need the Force to see the fractures in his composure.

“That…will not work twice,” he managed. Eleena didn’t need it to, but that didn’t stop her from giving a cheeky, “We shall see,” before they continued their dance.

Eleena could see it in his eyes. She had learned to read his eyes well. Eleena saw care in them when they had their privacy, and while she wasn’t sure when she had begun to do so, Eleena found she could feel the mirror of that care in her own. Now, beyond that care, beyond that hidden thoughtfulness she alone bore witness to, there was a want in his eyes. Want in question, not demand. Want in a way she had never seen before.

As her strength and endurance grew, the length of their sessions did, too. When before she would be ready to collapse by now, Eleena found she was barely winded. Shifting her weight, feeling the power in her own growing strength, she initiated the attack. Eleena saw that questioning want answer itself in those shining eyes, but she pressed her assault. Where Malgus would deflect or counter her though, unlike before, he let her continue, watching where she would take their battle. 

When Veradun finally made his move, he did not pin her. Her hands were free when his found her body, and she was startled by the softness of his touch. One arm circled Eleena’s waist, gently supporting her lower back, as his other hand cradled her neck. Veradun held her like this for a beat, and while she was startled, Eleena did not feel fear.

Her fingers tingled as they found his face. Veradun leaned in, closing the infinite distance millimeters between them. His kiss was excruciating pleasure, delicious agony. Love and hate and passion and war and freedom and death. His lips moved slow and sweet and he didn’t have to hold her there except to tether her to the physical plane. 

Breathless, dizzy, she opened her eyes, looking into him. The sight of him doing the same made her heart swell so much it burned.


End file.
